


Two Wild Cards Forbidden Act

by justsimplymeagain



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did all the same only to be destined to be forgotten just the same as the fires of hatred for each other covered it over under careful management.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wild Cards Forbidden Act

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: M/M, Fighting, Some Swearing  
> Words: 7,873  
> Timeframe: During the CIA days  
> Pairing: Sabretooth/Wolverine  
> Authoress Note: I was toying with the idea of doing a sequel to this one day, but with Sabretooth as the main character and his twisted thoughts on this. I'll wait though to see what people's reaction to this is.

The team initially consisted of nine members in total; each of them given code names they went by more than their real names and the small things they owned were their names that were slowly slipping from them and the tags that hung around their necks. But they hardly noticed half the time, the main heads of this group made sure of that with the business they team had to conduct and the false memories.

The little bit of downtime they had was either in a haze or in one of the local area's the CIA owned without the knowledge of the Team that frequented those areas. Everywhere they went, it was predictable. The bar was the favorite place that is more than often regularly used and that was where you would find Wolverine most of the time along with Sabretooth. The others have been known to frequent the bar, but they didn't really live there like the two Canadians did. The bar had a lot of money spent on damages alone because of those two.

They clashed more times then not. There was a rising tension between the two of them and at times between them and Silver Fox. Silver Fox knew when to stay out of the way though and knew when it wasn't best to provoke two alpha males, despite her dislike for them for reasons she didn't know due to program tampering.

The rest got along easy enough for things to be managed, some of them were more loyal than others, but all manageable.

It was Wolverine and Sabretooth that were the two wild cards at times, especially Wolverine who was the favorite soldier due to abilities that are favored by the higher ups. Not to mention he didn't let his own enjoyments get involved half the time, only his shady morals.

And it was the mild favoritism that went towards Wolverine who shunned that favoritism that seemed to cause tension to boil even more between Sabretooth and Wolverine. It would soon come to a head, and something was going to have to happen.

~-LINE BREAK-~

Wolverine sat hunched at the bar, the opposite of the room sat the rest of Team X. With the group sat Sabretooth who laughed loudly. Silver Fox wasn't present, but for once that didn't actually bother Wolverine and it saved him at least one headache. He wanted to be alone and he didn't want to try to figure out why she was always pissed off at him. He didn't know much about the members of Team X and especially the one man that seemed to clash with him every step of the way. He came across as loud and not always the brightest. But, one thing was for sure he was one tough son of a bitch. Wolverine clashed with him a few times. But those were minor; Wolverine's own abilities weren't really needed to deal with the damages that happened. Thankfully.

But instinct told him that if he didn't play his hand carefully his healing factor would be needed against the larger man.

The bartender had a good sense of judgment, he knew when to just keep them coming. Wolverine didn't even have to indicate whether or not his glass was empty. The hair on his neck stood on end, someone was watching him. Frowning he turned his attention towards the only group of people around. Meeting the cold mocking eyes of the larger man, who loved to clash with Wolverine whenever chance provided a reason even if that reason was something as simple as a mere disagreement over everyday things. Wolverine frowned disapprovingly and turned away. For a second he could have heard a slight hiss of disapproval. But Wolverine shrugged it off.

The briefing they got about a mission coming up within the next few weeks, usually Wolverine didn't look at the details viewing them as nothing more than window dressing. It was something to do with a joint NATO operation to retrieve a foreign National in East Germany. He will learn more when they're being prepped for this mission, he did know that he would be sent with Maverick and Sabretooth.

Taking the fourth drink that night Wolverine stood up, he felt no need to linger around a bar. Noting slightly he was being watched by more than one person. He didn't care, after all why should he care in the first place? Without acknowledging anyone else Wolverine wondered out of the bar, taking a large gulp of his drink as he did. He couldn't always figure out why his wrists hurt at times, like they tended to do when Wolverine was feeling particularly grouchy or provoked by someone who usually was Sabretooth. Growling slightly he continued on a straight path, wary of his surroundings enough to disallow anyone the pleasure of sneaking up on him.

No one would though, no one was stupid enough. They'd probably get a well placed punch or kick for their effort. The only one who did though, and got away with it due to his own brutality was Sabretooth. It was annoying, how the larger man seemed to get reactions out of Wolverine and be able to deal with the consequences as though Wolverine was nothing more than a petulant child.

And the worst part of that fact was, Sabretooth knows it and seemed to revel in the pleasure of knowing that he could. Wolverine could tell just by how the man moved and the expressions the other man wore around Wolverine. Grinding his teeth in frustration at the fact that he was so easy of a target, Wolverine stalked to the small apartment, bought for him by the CIA. It was on the base, and within full surveillance of those who gave the orders and ordered to keep an eye on them. Yes, Wolverine was fully aware of all of this. But did nothing about it.

Whenever he considered it, he found he either forgot about it or just didn't get around to it. It was weird, suspicious even. And if Wolverine cared just a bit more, he would look into his own suspicions, but as of now he didn't. The key to the apartment was in his left pocket, it always was. Wolverine had a routine going at the moment. And barely anything shattered his chosen routine except for one person –

"Missin' something runt?" A mocking voice said, belonging to someone who by some chance managed to sneak up on him. The sound of keys clicking together forced him to turn and face the mocking man who held the keys out to him by the key chain using his index finger and thumb, Wolverine always found the man's fingernails to be a tad bit odd. But figured it was just because the annoying larger man himself was odd.

Wolverine knew his own expression twisted to one of both annoyance and anger while Sabretooth's expression had a mocking tone to it. It pissed him off half the time, and reluctantly Wolverine faintly noted that the aspect of someone posing a challenge, an obstacle to clash with was exciting. That challenge nearly always drew from Wolverine a state of fervor or neutrality. It was never both.

"What do you want, Sabretooth." Wolverine forced out between clenched teeth, he knew that Sabretooth was only a codename for when they were on missions just like he knew the actual names of most of everyone on the team. Just like they knew that Logan was usually what he went by, he didn't remember any other name.

"Now that ain't nice, Logan. We're both friends here, aren't we? No need for hostility." Sabretooth mocked him dangling the keys within reach. Wolverine's lip curled in aggression. Yes they were on the same team, but they were far from friends. Wolverine had no friends that he knew of, and he didn't really feel the need for them. He hardly considered this team of misfits and violent rejects from society friends. If this was a team of misfits and violent rejects, what did that make Wolverine?

No good, that's what.

"We ain't friends." Wolverine growled out as he managed to grab the keys from a smirking man who always poked fun of Wolverine's height apposed to everyone else. Wolverine always saw the intense interest the man showed when training, always wanting to test his abilities against Wolverines. It enticed him to show off more, something that wasn't the wisest move to make. It was always viewed as a challenge, a dare. One that Sabretooth always answered with fervor. Always.

Wolverine didn't dare turn his back on this man. It always reminded him of a time he didn't remember in a place he didn't know; he turned his back on a tiger and got attacked for it. As relaxed and cautious as Wolverine could manage, he unlocked his door while not letting Sabretooth out of his sight. Don't turn your back on this man. Don't turn your back on a tiger, especially a hungry one.

And Sabretooth was no doubt hungry for a fight. A challenge, well Wolverine knew he could provide that fight and proved it so many times before. Did he earn anyone's respect for it? Did he earn Sabretooth's respect for it? Wolverine didn't care if he did or didn't, it won't change who Wolverine is. And he's the best there is at what he did. No question in that, but Sabretooth at times or most of the time seemed to always want to prove that he was better. Fat chance of that ever happening.

Slipping in Wolverine closed the door behind him, a chuckle behind the door followed by footsteps leading away. Wolverine frowned deeply as he walked into his apartment, subconsciously going around fallen alcohol bottles and empty pill bottles gained illegally. Dirty clothing was piled in a corner next to an off balance desk. A simple mattress was kicked into a corner. Wolverine slept in the living room and lived in the living room more than he did in the small closet of a bedroom. Windows were open, letting in the cool breeze.

Why did Sabretooth follow him tonight of all nights?

A colder breeze caused him to shiver; instincts told him that things were going to change soon. How they were going to change and what those changes were going to bring, beyond anything Wolverine knew. There was nothing to do for that now though, so Wolverine simply stood up and headed into the small bathroom. Everything seemed cramped together, but Wolverine could care less. He could work with less. And at least the hot water worked.

He was finished washing within ten minutes, but didn't feel motivated in getting out of the shower yet. Instead, he simply let the hot water soothe tight muscles and help him relax as much as he could. It wasn't easy for him though, he was always tense about something and usually it was himself that caused Wolverine to be so tense. His instincts just as much as his anger always made things difficult for Wolverine, he always had to watch himself. The last thing he wanted to do was snap and hurt someone who didn't actually deserve it.

Keeping tabs on every sound around his apartment he couldn't pick up anything irregular. Nothing out of the ordinary, and perhaps that's what would cause him the most trouble? Especially as Wolverine exited his bathroom off guard, but this was his apartment. He shouldn't have to be on guard here as well. But that seemed to be the story of his life, unable to have a place of rest where he could lower his guard and actually relax.

Being caught from behind was further proof of his inability to know the ability to relax in a place without having to be on guard was and now currently holding him in a headlock at the moment. Wolverine knew instantly who it was. That left him with the question of how the hell did Sabretooth get into his apartment so easily? He shouldn't have been able to use the windows, there's no way to climb up without a ladder?

Wolverine snarled angrily as he gripped the arms that held him in place, his snarling increased in volume when he heard that all too familiar laugh. At least one of them was having a good time. Wolverine cursed Sabretooth angrily as he brought down his elbow into the man's stomach as hard as Wolverine could manage; it caught Sabretooth by surprise by the surprise grunt and the slight loosening of the man's arms.

It must have hurt him too a point, Wolverine knew that Sabretooth could take a beating like no other. So could Wolverine. One elbow wasn't enough to put him down, but it was just enough for Wolverine to release himself from the headlock in order to face Sabretooth head on.

"Nice towel runt." Sabretooth mocked, a wide grin plastered on his damned face. Wolverine glared angrily, shaking his head slightly in order to get some of his wet hair out of his face. When it dries it will no doubt be back to the untamable odd hairstyle he seemed to be stuck with. No matter. The top of both of his wrists were pointed down and straight. He didn't really remember why he did that, but it was something his body knew all too well.

Wolverine had to calm down slightly before he forced out in a growling tone,  
"Wha' the fuck do you think you're doing, bub!" It wasn't a question at all, it was a demand and one that he was fully prepared to force out of Sabretooth. Sabretooth unfortunately just chuckled at Wolverine's expense, it was a question he probably expected and probably not the one he wanted to be asked. No he was probably hoping that Wolverine would ask for how he got in first, well too bad. Wolverine was going to ask that as he throws the man out.

"Aren't ya going to ask me how I got in first? Or better yet, offer a drink. So far yer a really shitty host." Sabretooth mocked and Wolverine found his irritation rising steadily, bordering on that anger that Wolverine was always so cautious about. Always seemingly afraid of. That anger and that rage somehow always led to bad things. Wolverine knew that to be a fact, no matter what he didn't remember and what he did remember he knew his own anger and rage was a bad thing.

Wolverine couldn't help it, despite his own rage and anger. He snorted at what Sabretooth said if the guy wanted a host, then he should have gone to a bar or a restaurant instead of here. He wasn't going to find any hospitality or have drinks offered here.

"If ya want a drink or a proper host, 'en you're really in the wrong place bub. Go to a bar or something. Ya ain't welcome here, that's for sure." Wolverine snapped, wrists were burning slightly though Wolverine couldn't figure out why. He bent them enough for the odd sensation to slowly disappear. Sabretooth's grin seemed to widen slightly, why?

Now Wolverine came to the decision making moment, he had two choices. One force Sabretooth to leave if he didn't go willingly. Or two he could tuck his tail between his legs and play host to an asshole. And the second choice was very unlikely to happen, Wolverine would sing in a band before that ever happened, and with how unlikely it is for Wolverine to ever consider uttering one lyric of song was. Option one was the only option on the table, and Wolverine didn't have a problem with it.

"Is'at so?" Sabretooth seemed to purr out, his grin widening and Wolverine's frown deepening.

"Yes, now get out." Wolverine confirmed with a slight curl of his lip and the widening of his feet, he knew that Sabretooth was very unlikely to go without a fight. He never did.

"Ya gonna make me runt." Sabretooth mocked, those five words sealed the deal in Wolverine's mind. There was going to be a fight for sure now. His apartment was probably going to be trashed, but he wasn't in a mood to care.

"Was hopin' you'd say that." Wolverine growled out dangerously, any lesser man would be in trouble at the moment. But even Wolverine could admit that Sabretooth wasn't a lesser man.

Less than one minute of words tossed back and forth after Wolverine informing Sabretooth that he wasn't welcome was as long as it took for their disagreement to come to a close and the fight to start. Wolverine was in good shape, he knew this to be true. Countless bar fights and clashes with Sabretooth told him so, but before things could go farther to see just how matched Sabretooth and himself were, someone always separated them. Usually other teammates.

There was no one here to separate them should things go too far.

And they were.

The landlord no doubt would disapprove of all the noises and bangs and crashes happening in this small apartment. That didn't mean that Wolverine cared, he didn't care for much these days. They were too much in a blur half the time anyway. The desk was shattered as was any other haphazard furniture Wolverine scrounged up from anywhere he could get one without really having to pay much for it. Needlessly said, most of what he had was cheap and considered by most as junk. But it was still his.

Wolverine gasped for breath, his ribs felt like they might be fractured. He'd have to check, but he couldn't take the time to do that now. Instead, he had to pay attention to a smirking bruise faced Sabretooth who spat out blood and possibly a tooth. He seemed to be thriving in this fight. And Wolverine, well he wished he could say that he was the opposite. But right now, he was enjoying the distraction from an empty apartment with memories he couldn't remember and tried to.

The towel was tied sloppily around his waist, a quick attempt at keeping some of his dignity during the fight. It probably won't last though, not with this kind of fight where the kicks and punches were hardly fair and were mostly dirty hits. Sometimes below the belt, sometimes to the throat or the back of the head. They both were proving that they could take harsh beatings and still get up from it. They both seemed to be built out of tougher stalk and for something other than everyday jobs. Too bad, Wolverine fancied the chances sometimes when he watched construction workers and loggers. He could do stuff like that, it would be easy.

Than again, Wolverine always fancied the dream of a boring life. He won't ever get that though, so he reads about what it's like. It'll be the only way he will ever get to have anything close to a boring life.

"Getting sloppy runt… Don' tell me yer getting tired." Sabretooth forced out between his attempts to catch his breath. They both were tough and in their prime, but not even at this level they were wearing down. Slowly. The fight in whole lasted from the first blow to now, was close to a couple of hours of nonstop exchange of blows. And it showed on their healing bodies. More so, on Wolverine's as much as he hated it he was starting to truly realize that he was weaker than Sabretooth.

Wolverine glowered at the man, stood up straighter in a show of defiance and tipping his chin up slightly. He wasn't going to backdown now! He couldn't. He wouldn't!

"Fat chance." Wolverine snapped as he lunged at Sabretooth, bringing his elbow up in order to clip the man's face hard enough to knock that smug look off. It was blocked. So Wolverine followed through with a hard hit with his knee to the man's crotch causing the wind to get knocked out of Sabretooth's lungs and bringing the larger proud man to his knees.

Wolverine had to wince inwardly though; he knew how much it hurt to get kneed there. Had that happen to him several times already.

"You little… You little shit." Sabretooth snarled, Wolverine growled and brought his knee up into the man's jaw hearing an audible click of teeth getting slammed together. But before he could, at least put some distance between the two of them, his leg was captured and the next thing he knew was that he hit the ground and pulled closer to Sabretooth.

Countless times he's heard stories of the animal wolverine taking on predators bigger than it and win or loses it never gives up and always fights tenaciously. That was the only trait Wolverine could see in himself that was wolverine like. His size and his tenacity. Aside from that, he was always drawn to wolves for some reason. He couldn't explain it, and didn't care to explain it. His memory wouldn't allow it anyway.

And it was that tenacity he shared with the wolverine that allowed him to stubbornly fight on even when a weight on his stomach held him down and punches kept connecting to his face, his neck and his chest. It hurts needlessly said, and Wolverine wouldn't be surprised if he was black and blue by the time Sabretooth slowed down. He wouldn't wait for it to come to that, so Wolverine twisted angrily trying to gain friction enough to gain leverage to pull or push himself free of this.

Wolverine knew he landed a few blows himself, but that wasn't enough to deter Sabretooth's attacks. So Wolverine managed to plant his feet flat on the ground and arched upward in order to get Sabretooth off balance long enough to get the larger man off. It was enough to stop the punches from coming as Sabretooth had to use one hand to regain balance. It won't work. Wolverine landed a blow to the inner part of the elbow before shoving the man off completely, taking advantage of a quick roll to get away and back to his feet.

Wolverine couldn't help, but realize that he never expected the ferocity of this fight and the savageness found in it. They might not have claws, as far as Wolverine could remember. But they might as well have them. It would only be the icing on the cake at this point with the savage fierceness of the fight revealed by the both of them in blows and bruises.

There was intensity to the ferocious state Wolverine found as this apartment became a world of its own and the outside world ceased to have importance. Right now it was just them, just their fight and whoever wins. The look in the man's eyes behind the cold excitement spoke of the same thing as Wolverine realized. It was dawning on him what they were doing here tonight and for as long as they could remember when it comes to being a part of this team.

Yes it was the fact that they both seemed to enjoy when they clashed and fought, more so Sabretooth, but Wolverine couldn't deny that there were times he was excited by it as well.

Yes it was also because of a growing animosity between the two of them that Wolverine couldn't entirely explain, aside from the fact that Wolverine didn't like how much enjoyment Sabretooth got out of taking a life. No man shouldn't enjoy it that much, it wasn't considered normal in Wolverine's mind.

But it was also because in every social gathering or any group there was a peaking order, natural animal instincts in everything including humans. That peaking order decided who was in charge, who was the toughest and who was the follower and the weakest link. It was cruel, but it was unacknowledged animal instinct. And, despite them receiving orders by higher authority figures it didn't change the fact that both Wolverine and Sabretooth were by many accounts. Alpha males with the extra testosterone to show for it, hence, the fights they could have over the smallest thing at times. Sometimes they fight because that was what they did. They fight. They kill. They go on fighting and killing.

It was what they did best.

And that was what they were doing now, fighting. But this time for rights. For something else. Something new, something Wolverine wasn't entirely sure how to respond to. Glances and standing close when others weren't staring spoke of it, Wolverine didn't want to entirely acknowledge it at the time, he didn't want to acknowledge it now. But it was literally staring him in the face now.

He should have seen it coming.

He didn't. And now that situation he failed to see coming was literally circling him. It sent chills down Wolverine's spine, which kind Wolverine has yet to tell. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not, or what to make of it entirely. He searched Sabretooth's eyes for a moment; he was nearly expressionless and so giving nothing away. Aggravating, but mildly expected. Wolverine's own expression could probably mirror that.

Wolverine was being tested. He was fine with that.

It wasn't long until Sabretooth pushed it further by light touches here and there, but not enough to cause Wolverine to retaliate with a punch or snarl. Just a slightly miffed expression directed at Sabretooth who seemed mildly smug in response.

Despite how wrongfully fragile the situation seemed to be, Wolverine broke the silence with a gruff direct demand,  
"What the hell do ya want, bub. An' the truth." Despite his demand for the truth, Wolverine knew that if the man didn't want to tell the truth he simply won't. Wolverine wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to truth as well, but he asked for it so he was determined to get it.

Sabretooth stood directly behind him, so close that Wolverine could nearly feel the body heat coming off the man. Their shadows on the wall clearly defined the size difference between them. It never deterred either of them from fighting though, it never will. Despite the shifts in behavior between the two of them at the moment, Wolverine didn't make a move to remedy it. Which in itself was odd, perhaps there was just a strange wind blowing?

Wolverine did however snarl disapprovingly when he felt hands on his bare shoulders that dragged him back the short distance between the two of them, making sure they were now standing against each other. That in itself hinted loudly of what Sabretooth might want from this situation, which led to the question of why. And would Wolverine allow something remotely close to that to ever happen between himself and another man, let alone Sabretooth.

Or by chance it could be simply that Sabretooth was just fucking with him, like usual.

For once, it was rather obvious that Sabretooth wasn't willing to talk freely as he usually did. And that usually consisted of mockery towards anyone who happened to be the focus of Sabretooth's attention and more than once Wolverine saw people running out of the room in or close to tears because of how brutal Sabretooth could be with his words. Yet, now he had nothing to say or worse didn't know how to respond. Wolverine already suspected that the man was a few lessons short in life, not saying he was stupid or anything along that line. Just incomplete somehow, if that was even possible.

Wolverine couldn't shake the feeling that this was the calm before the storm; things were too quiet and too gentle for the likes of them. To have them standing back to chest like this and not trying to wipe out each other's life, it was unnatural.

Thankfully it didn't last long; the peace and quiet was instantly shattered as Wolverine pulled away from Sabretooth and faced the smirking man.

"Well!" Wolverine snapped this situation was just too wrong for words all because of the unnaturalness of it. They weren't the type to calm or peaceful with each other. They weren't the type to be in the same room and play by the rules or the unspoken rules. They weren't many things to say the least.

"Yer confused, too busy tryin' to figure out what my aim is. If it's this or that. Bad or good. But ya really don't understand, do ya?" Sabretooth said, oddly calm about the situation, but there was a lot he wasn't saying and had obvious secrets he couldn't speak of for a reason Wolverine didn't know and didn't know if he should care or not.

"Understand what?" Wolverine demanded, he wanted to know what Sabretooth meant. It was obvious now that it had to do with the two of them and what Wolverine was beginning to believe when the posturing and the lack of fists flying started. This was something very personal, and it made sense with the looks his way and hisses he could pick up when Wolverine sent disapproving frowns back. It was starting to become clear, and left Wolverine feeling anxious.

An expression flickered through Sabretooth's eyes before it was buried, possibly forever. It left behind a wide grinning expression that had the purpose of mocking Wolverine. And it worked, like it always did. Sabretooth shook his head slightly and Wolverine frowned.

"Quod sum eris, runt. You an' I aren't too different. We're both animals." Sabretooth explained, not quite answering questions in a way that Wolverine would approve of. In fact, Wolverine didn't approve at all and lunged angrily at Sabretooth with his fists tightly clenched.

"I ain't no animal!" Wolverine snarled, where did that come from? Why would Sabretooth call him an animal! He wasn't one! Never mind that his question was never answered or that he just obviously got played in order to get him away from the original question that was asked. Fists were well aimed towards Sabretooth, only half hit while the other half missed and Wolverine had punches connect with his face and head. It wasn't pretty, at some of the hits to his head caused his vision to blur and the floor to tip.

And it was because of this; Wolverine found himself struggling on the ground and Sabretooth struggling with him to keep Wolverine down. It was a scuffle without many of the hard hits they usually could pull out of thin air if they were on more even grounds, otherwise if they were standing up with a space between them. But they weren't, in fact on the ground became their battling field.

A good fifteen minutes of this passed, a few knocks to Wolverine's head and Wolverine choking Sabretooth. Neither budged from their position right away, which was something Wolverine expected. What he didn't expect was the side-effects this sort of situation caused and the excitement his body reacted to in the fight. Sabretooth obviously felt it, which showed with the smug look as he pushed himself down and closer to Wolverine's face, despite the hands gripping his throat. The punching stopped, and Wolverine felt hands circle his own throat in return and increased the pressure steadily.

Stubbornness ruled out again, neither budged from their position and grip. To back off first would be submitting, even Wolverine could acknowledge that. It was a battle of willpower even as things start to grey out for both of them. Wolverine fought the urge to not scramble and struggle for air, but even that didn't stop the odd surge in his legs that had him trying to kick free and unavoidably bringing Sabretooth closer to him.

The feeling of having someone, let alone a male this close to him in such a manner was foreign and unnerving. There wasn't any denying at this point that with the mood and the body acting on its own, it was near alluring. He hated it and wanted more of it at the same time. He would have snarled at the moment, but he could barely even make a gasping sound. His teeth and jaw was hurting, the pressure was too much for the chances of the pain to lessen.

And just as his vision started to get darker and panic was becoming overpowering the pressure on his throat and the odd pain in his wrists started to lessen. Blinking a couple of times he couldn't even drink in the air as a different kind of pressure was holding on to his neck. This time it was moist, hard and sharp. He was being bitten! Wolverine believed wholeheartedly that he wasn't an animal, he was a man. A flawed one at that, but still a man.

But if that was the case, then how could it explain the conflicting emotion he was experiencing now. Submit! Fight! Submit! Fight! Anger! Resignation! Anger! Resignation! It wasn't normal; usually he knew what was normal for him and what wasn't. A cup of coffee as black was normal. A beer in the morning and a cigar was normal. This situation, these emotions for this situation simply wasn't.

The tight grip on Sabretooth's throat unwittingly lessened enough for the man on top of him to remove them altogether before holding them above his head with one hand and Wolverine was just about to question where the other hand went as he felt a firm unyielding pressure against his towel covered crotch.

_Snap out of it! Struggle!_

Wolverine snarled angrily and did just that, struggled against Sabretooth only to cause more friction. Unwanted and yearned for friction. Eventually with all the conflicting emotions that Wolverine didn't want, but received all the same and the scrap from beginning to end. He was wearing down. Constant pressure, constant persistence will win nine out of ten times. And today it was Sabretooth's pressure and persistence that did the deed of winning this altercation.

Wolverine's body went limp; he knew he shouldn't let himself go like this. It was wrong, it wasn't like him. But here he was lying limp underneath a larger body of a gender he would have never chosen under usual situations.

Just this once. Then never gain.

"Attaboy." Sabretooth said through a mouthful of Wolverine's neck. Wolverine sneered at the ceiling knowing full well that his sneer would have no effect in this situation. The pressure against his crotch disappeared only to be replaced with the sound of a zipper and fabric being both shuffled out of the way and the ripping of the towel that provided him with an ounce of protection and torment.

Wolverine snarled, but did nothing.

The pressure on his throat disappeared, eye contact was made. For once there was a silent unpredicted and once in a lifetime truce. They both were affected by the friction, as unwanted as it might have been on one end. And now they both wanted completion of a different kind than they were used to when it came to each other. There was still a competitive feel to this situation even as Wolverine found himself tucked underneath Sabretooth in a compromising position that left him oddly vulnerable.

Their first kiss wasn't really one at all, just an exploration between two alpha males who's never done anything like a kiss towards another male before. It looked more awkward than anything, but it left behind a very recognizable heat that shot down to a very recognizable area.

The second kiss was closer to being just that, only there was more teeth and biting involved. A hunger that nearly spoke of wild beasts and was just as savage in its ferocity that was common between the two of them.

Each touch started off cautious and uncertain. Only for those cautious touches to become more yearning and aggressive there wasn't any softness to their bodies or reactions towards each other. Not like what they would expect from woman. Not like what Wolverine experienced even in his one night flings he barely remembers at times.

There was headiness in the air and an intense charge to their want. Wolverine couldn't believe that he found it nearly exciting as he moved accordingly underneath Sabretooth. A position he never thought he would ever find himself in. But for once, he wasn't complaining and the consequences of tonight will be dealt with tomorrow. Without delay.

Somehow in someway Wolverine separated Sabretooth from the rest of the man's clothing with help. A weird sensation to have a hard body pressed against his own hard body instead of the softness a woman had in their voluptuous curves. Still his body was heated for more and he arched into the larger male. A stifled chuckle was heard against his throat, Sabretooth seemed to have an odd fixation on his throat.

Wolverine himself made Sabretooth's throat available to him. And took advantage of it, Wolverine wasn't one to simply take what's given to him in situations like this. He gave just as much when he's with women so, despite the fact that he now was now lying with a male he still followed the same routine of give and take and each touch made he matched. There wasn't any denying that it felt good though. Wolverine was many things, but he wasn't a liar on things like this. Although he may never do something like this again, he still didn't deny that it was alluring at the moment.

Things of course escalated, they always did between them.

There was the pain of Sabretooth entering him forcefully only to be matched by a hard grip on his hair pulling his head back to reveal his throat more forcefully. The scrapping of teeth against his adams apple. Wolverine's teeth clenched in both pain and anger, his body arched in both pain and pleasure. Wolverine gasped between angered growls and hard pants that were enough to vibrate in his chest.

Sabretooth growled as well, Wolverine felt the vibration enter his body and knew it was due to pleasure more than anything else at the moment. There standing on the situation obviously differed at the moment. And oddly that was okay with Wolverine. It was probably the only natural thing happening for him at the moment in an unnatural situation that felt better than it probably should have. Wolverine's muscles twitched as he fought off the urge to hurt Sabretooth back, even as it felt like he was being split in two. It wasn't a very good feeling to have.

Wolverine wasn't stupid though, he bared witness to two men having sex before in situations he couldn't quite remember and knew that there was technically supposed to be preparation of sorts involved. There was none of that in this situation and somehow that didn't surprise him. Sabretooth was an ass, and that was the only explanation Wolverine could come up with at the moment.

"Attaboy…" Sabretooth purred slightly out of breath, Wolverine growled as a response though. He really didn't feel like being patronized at the moment. Not that it would have stopped Sabretooth either way. It was just how things were between them. It was how things were between the two of them since they met on this team.

Wolverine couldn't say how much time went by from when Sabretooth first showed up to the point of entry and now. But it felt like years, fighting and frolicking in a near sinful way. And in truth, Wolverine really didn't care as that pain started to ebb away. Odd that someone who liked to hurt people waited. But Sabretooth did, and although Wolverine knew the man would deny it later on if asked he was grateful. These kinds of sensations was not something he would like to experience more than normal. Or at least as normal as it would be in situations like this. Wolverine wouldn't know too much about that, he's never been with another male before. Never even considered the option either.

But here he was underneath Sabretooth and connected to Sabretooth in a way Wolverine never thought would happen. Growling lightly at the sensation of Sabretooth pulling out, it hurt a bit while another pang of disagreement shot through him. Did he not want it out? It was a weird thought, but it strangely fits. Not wanting the source of possible pleasure to pull away. Even if that pleasure came in a new way.

Wolverine knew for a fact what was coming next. The repeated motion of entering only this time, despite the pain it didn't hurt as much. In and out and in and out, repeated constantly and instinctively. Each time it hurt and was pleasurable. It seemed to fit somehow. With them it would never be right without some pain to keep them grounded and fully understanding of who they were.

The second everything was set in motion, the repeated movements and hungry snarls and growls became a near primal soundtrack aside the slapping and movements of two bodies. The touching started and the unmentioned competition and demands. The heat their bodies practically radiated was nearly suffocating, Wolverine wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Hell, he wasn't sure if he really liked this position and who he was lying with. Not to mention the gender that also became a piece of this situation.

But it was what it was at the moment, and they both were striving for completion both given and taken.

And the next part of this whole thing was coming closer, the impeding orgasm that they both no doubt were fully aware of and naturally wanted for themselves. They were greedy that way or at least for the moment they were. Movements became more frantic and demanding, more self centered and giving at the exact same time. Wolverine wouldn't be able to tell you how it was both, it just was.

Wolverine came first, his body tightening and constricting against Sabretooth making it harder for the larger man to even move. But he managed to move, and Wolverine could feel Sabretooth's frantic movements even more now that Wolverine's own movements have calmed down. Wolverine snarled half-heartedly as he felt his insides being coated even before the scent met his nose. Wolverine kept still as Sabretooth strained against him, coming down from the high this sort of situation can cause.

Loud panting and the beats of his own heart met Wolverine's ears as they laid there, collecting themselves. Sabretooth might have been the instigator of this situation, but it was Wolverine who ended it.

"Off." Wolverine snarled slightly, moving his body in a manner that clearly said that Wolverine wanted out and he wanted out now. Wolverine didn't look at the man as he did. Instead, Wolverine shimmied himself out from under Sabretooth who was moving at his own pace as usual. Nobody told Sabretooth what to do that much Wolverine gathered just by how the man moved in his everyday situations.

It was mildly concerning on how easy Sabretooth was being, Wolverine expected a fight or mocking, but he gained nothing though, just the larger man getting to his feet and getting redressed in the now slightly torn clothing. How did they get so torn up in this? Wolverine didn't know. Wolverine felt cornered, not knowing how to react to the man who was always outspoken and always as mean as can be and was now quiet and nearly withdrawn. Caught unaware by the situation perhaps?

Wolverine looked at the torn towel and picked it up casually. Wolverine watched as the man stood straight and watched him calmly, but Wolverine knew that the calmness was only skin deep. They both were like this though, moody and there standing always seems to be shifting when it came to any situation. Like now for instance. They both wanted it at the start, just like they both wanted the fight. But now after everything was said and done. They both seemed to not know what to do with it, or deal with the door that was opened nearly unintentionally causing more problems and dilemmas to deal with.

Wolverine knew that his own expression took on the question Wolverine didn't know how to word. What now?

Sabretooth's expression seemed oddly conflicted for a moment before it clearly blanked out and answered coldly. Nothing.

Wolverine didn't know how to feel about it though, in fact he felt like he got punched in the stomach. Why? He couldn't understand and that lack of understanding angered him. The pain in his wrists returned, why did they keep hurting? Sabretooth seemed to hesitate for a second before walking out of the apartment. Wolverine would never understand the man, at the start he seemed all for this even when Wolverine had no interest. And now he was acting as though he wanted no part of this and like he regretted it even.

Was there a chance that he was being controlled or had orders he just went against? Wolverine snarled angrily at both the situation he was confused and conflicted over and the mood swings Sabretooth seemed to be having lately.

Wolverine turned away from the closed door and watched as Sabretooth exited the small apartment building while standing at the window as naked as the day he was born aside from the dogtags hanging around his neck. Sabretooth looked mad, his body language and tension clearly seen spoke of it. Wolverine turned away from the window and walked towards the bathroom. He needed another shower.

One thing was for sure, the wind coming through the open window was cold. A storm was coming. Wolverine didn't get to make it to the bathroom as something sharp hit him in the back of the neck and hard. Blinking he touched the area realizing just as things started to blacken out on him that it was a dart of some sort.

~-LINE BREAK-~

The director who was in charge of the CIA witnessed what happened between two of the most feared feral mutants a part of the program. And without knowing the full impact of what the relationship could have been or the full impact of what was going to happen between the two and the amount of hurt it will cause, informed the unknown puppeteer of everything that is happening and going to happen.

A man who existed in the shadows and ruling through lies and manipulation, Romulus.

And the shadowed ruler in turn, gave the order to erase their memories of what transpired. After all, you cannot have two people who in his own opinion were destined to be enemies, be in fact lovers of sorts. It was unacceptable to the shadowed ruler's plans and goals, even though the overseer didn't know exactly what those plans and goals were. So with enough anesthetic to put down half a herd of elephants they knocked Sabretooth out while leaving the apartment building and Wolverine while he was in his apartment.

The procedure to erase the coupling from their memories happened in time to send them on the joint NATO operation in East Germany that would mark the beginning of the end for Team X.


End file.
